A Strange Brickwork
by jesj
Summary: ((This is mainly a crossover between Worm and Lego in general but it uses characters from the Lego movie. It's tagged "M" because... it's a worm fic. There's gonna be some dark shizz. It IS an alt power, and I'm doing this on mobile.))
1. Prolouge

School is hell. At least, this school. For quite a lot of reasons.

For one, there's the gangs. The two main ones, well, three if you count the merchants, are the E88, Empire Eighty Eight, obviously, a group of neo-nazis. Well, that's innacurate. There's no "neo" involved.

The other gang is the ABB, the "Azin Bad Boyz", they're an asian gang, who simply want control. Ignoring capes, they still made the school dangerous as all hell. Or at least, scary as hell.

There's the useless teachers, picking and choosing what students to listen to, and- "Hey! It's Taylor! It's a wonder she dragged herself out of bed with how she spews her guts every night!" _Them._ The trio. Emma, Sophia, and Madison. If Winslow was hell, they were my personal demons.

I headed to my locker, ignoring the smell, and the jeers. "-Bet she has to blow her teachers-" "-fatass-" "-Skinny bitch-" Didn't even make sense. Contradicting... I opened my locker- Oh god. Oh fucking hell.

I reeled, nearly vomiting. My locker was filled with... used... femminine... products. Rotten ones. Then the smell hit me. That was enough to put me over the edge. I keeled over, feeling it coming up... and hess shoved me in. Slamming the door. I hardly remembered what happened next, covered in... The things I was. I was angry, scared, disgusted... Passing out...

 _DESTINATION?_

 **AGREEMENT.**

 _TRAJECTORY?_

 **AGREEMENT.**

 ** _INTERSECTING. . ._**

 ** _I saw stars..._**


	2. Studs- 1-1

**_((HELLO! This is my_** ** _second fanfiction, and my first serious one. I need a beta reader. I will miss typos eventually. I am on mobile after all an the mobile app has no spellcheck. I AM writing this quickly as I can [Translation, as fast as i can be arsed] but if i get positive feedback I'll gladly try and set up a scheduel.))_**

 _bip... bip... bip..._

Beep... beep... beep..."

When I awoke, I found myself mimicking the... Heartbeat monitor thing... Name didn't actually come to mind... I didn't stop. It distracted from how much I was hurting. Otherwise I would just scream.

I could still feel... tho **s _e_** thi ** _ng_** s i **n m _e-_** biting, gnawing, _chewing **, infecting-**_ whats that noise?- oh. I stopped screaming. At least it woke Dad up.

"T-Taylor!" He ran over, hugging me- "Fuck!" I was still... Very sore. We resorted to him sitting by me, hand on my stomach.

"What happened? Why didn't you say anything?!" That... was a hard question to answer... There were others sure to come... But for now, I had an answer to this one. "I... I was an idiot. I kept telling the school what was happening, they never listened. It was little nerdy Taylor against star Sophia,'innocent' little Madison, and 'beautiful' Emma-"

"Wait, Emma? She's your friend!" "Was. Was my friend. She betrayed me... Used everything she knew against me... After winter break it slowed down, stopped... I thought it was over... I was wrong..." I am not too proud to admit I cried. A lot. Soon dad offered to get me something to keep me busy as I recovered. I chose... Legos.


	3. Studs 1-2

**_((one note since either this chapter or the next one will introduce benny, his backstory is adapted for it to match this story. ALSO SINCE I FORGOT, Worm is owned by wildbow, and Lego is owned by the Lego corperation I THINK)_**

I was actually having fun! Dad brought me a decent sized bucket of Legos and a little table to work on. I had immediately begun work designing little scenes, at first small vehicles with a rider, but soon I had little bases for the minifigures.

I had gone with a space theme for most of my builds. No poetic reasons, I just liked it. Seemed neat. I had a few characters set up even. The main one was "Benny Benston", a member of some generic space fleet. He was a mining manager with an obsession for spaceships, the set i was building including a little drawing of one in his office.

Speaking of which, i was building rather fast, my father watching as i added his suggestions. "How about a furnace?-" "On it." "Laser drills-" "One step ahead!" I was going Fast. Soon my dad grew worried, as I tried to finish up whatever latest addition popped into my head.

A submarine for underwater mining, Mechs for carrying things, jetpacks for moon buggies for dronesexosuitsturretsro _ **b** ot_s **mor** eofficesOU _t_ postsa **ma** _s ts_ and it was done!.. it was a crystal. a shapeshifting one. made of lego.

It was the size of a baseball... most of the base had been absorbed into it... Except benny! I quickly pocketed him as my dad gaped, while I tried to distract myself.

That all fell apart with his next sentence. "You're a _cape!_ "


	4. Studs 1-3

**_((Thanks for all the favorites and follows guys! I'll try and keep up the pace, I've even got an interlude planned!))_**

I was... Amazed. I was a cape. An actual cape. I held the... pyracarystalcoptermid in my hand... It seemed so... Full. Of potential, ideas, creativity... Just holding it filled my mind with thoughts and designs.

Dad... Didn't share the sentiment. He was more focused on what to do.

"We've got to call the protectorate! You might be able to help them!"

That was a noble thought... Though chances are once we both calmed down he would probably regret the suggestion. Besides."Dad, I don't even know what this _does_ For all I know its useless!"

He was quick to counter though, pointing out- "Well at least they can help you find out! Maybe you can help tinkers, or give people powers or... Hmm..." Huh. Seems he was out of ideas.

"A-alright dad. call them down I guess. Let's just hope I can do something good." I smiled, getting comfy.

 ** _One Hour Later._**

I was nearly asleep, fiddling with Benny and his helmet, smiling. It had a little crack in the bottom, a bit cute.

Soon Armsmaster came in- Wait Armsmaster?! Okay... Either it was a slow day at the PRT or they thought I was a bit of a heavy hitter.

He sat down in front of the bed. "Your father said you made... That-" He pointed to the... Crystal. "Out of... legos? Is that correct?" I receeded into the bed just a bit. "Uhm... Yes. Yes I did. No idea what it does though." "Mhm. For now, hand it here and I will analyze it at the rig."

He said, beckoning for the crystal. I handed it to him and was suprised when he suddenly flung it towards the wall clutching the bed. I was even more suprised when I caught it.

"Gah! What... It seems to be some sort of... Anti tinker construct. When I touched it, it seemed to have... Overstimulated my mind... In smaller amounts, it may be useful as an aid to tinkers."

"That-That's great! I-uhm... I wouldn't have to go into the field so to speak?" I was nervous on that prospect and I could tell dad was too.

Soon, things were agreed to, a meeting was set up, and I was set to do a meeting once I was recovered.

 _Hope it goes well Taylor! Maybe I'll get a new helmet out of this!_

Huh? Thought I... Nevermind.

 ** _((NEVER SAY I DONT LISTEN!!! DOUBLE LENGTH CHAPTER!!! Also! I've had to re type this. Furaa_** ** _AAUUUHGHH))_**


	5. Interlude Benny

((FIRST INTERLUDE! Hekko yea! Not sure if id said this but bennys backstory is "whatever taylor made up" . also, this chapter gets dark at a point. It'll be a shorty though so thats nice!))

Benny was scared. The mining station he was stationed at has been abandoned. He was left behing. And he got a meteor to the face. His helmet was cracked... slowly leaking oxygen.

He had a spare helmet, but the meteor shower had also destroyed all the buildings. No pressurized spaces... He had no choice. He turned the oxygen flow down. VERY down. Just enough to keep him alive.

At first... It was tiring. He walked, used the helmets feeding vent as little as possible, to keep the leaking from getting too much worse. He tried to fix the radio beacon, but he couldn't focus. He had to build, but he kept drifting off, forgetting WHAT to build halfway.

A submarine for underwater mining, Mechs for carrying things, jetpacks for moon buggies for dronesexosuitsturretsrobotsmoreofficesOUtpostsamasts **Spa** ce _ **Shi** pspa_ **CESHI _PSPACESHIPSPACESHIP_**

And then he could breathe. He had his mining laser... He saw.. giants. A girl... Taylor? And her... Her father and... A crystal. A master builders crystal. Maybe it could help him. Heck maybe he'd get a new helmet.

May be best to help her.


	6. Studs 1-4

**_((SO! Sorry for not posting alot, i'll try and speed up. apologies if the unspellcheked authors notes are annoying, but do you want good notes or a good STORY?!?!?1?1?ONE?! Seriously though, ill try and speed up.))_**

Today was gonna be interesting. It was the day of the meeting, power testing. Well, official power testing. I was being driven there by my dad, having some tea and toast as a quick breakfast on the way to the PRT building.

"Careful not to spill that Taylor!" A few drops spilled from a speedbump, but aside from that the ride was clean, so Taylor just finished her toast as they walked in.

The secretary noticed them. "Ah, reason for visit?" Uhhh... Uhhh... Hmm... Fuck, she forgot.

 _Taylor! Language!_

Huh? Uhm... uh "Uhm... Dad?" Thankfully, he remembered, smirking a bit at my slip up. "Ah, right, we're here for the Miss Militia themed sweater that got stolen."

The secretary giggled a bit. "Alright, we'll send someone down." Soon, a PRT agent walked in, beckoning the duo to follow.

They were led into a giant chamber, with quite alot of materials and equipment available. "Right! First things first, can you give a basic description of your powers?"

"I uhm... I make lego crystals that give tinkers ideas." They looked at her incredulously. "Lego crystals? I... Okay what do you need and do we need hazmat suits?"

"A giant pile of Legos and no, no you won't." Soon, said big pile was available, and soon, after half an hour, she had a giant crystal. And a tiny figurine of a giant cyborg pirate. It was neat.

Anyways, they got to analyzing, though they did knock off a small chunk. Soon a tinker was called to look at it, and she fiddled with Benny.

One of the PRT guys walked over, looking at it. "Huh, what's that?"

"Oh, minifigure I ended up with when I made the first crystal. No idea WHY but maybe... Let them know I guess."

The testing crew walked to her, grabbing... Metalbeard, and a chunk of the crystal. "Hmm... The...-"

"Metalbeard, cyborg pirate." "Yes, cyborg pirate was constructed during the making of the crystal?" "Uh... Well, yeah. That he was... Maybe if I..." I clicked two studs off the crystal, and the testing crew stepped back a few feet. "Maybe a bit further back, metalbeards meant to be pretty... Big."

I snapped one onto each figure, and with a near deafening storm of clicking and clacking, the two figures _grew_.

Soon, Metalbeard was stompimg forward, seeming rather... angry. " ** _YARGHH!!! Who be the one who stole me ship?!?"_** The testing crew then did the logical thing. They grabbed dad and Taylor, who herself grabbed Benny, and ran while calling for backup.

Benny soon got the picture and started running himself instead of Taylor dragging him. He was alot more... detailed than as a minifigure, more like a lifesized lego sculpture, but he didnt exactly look realistic. Same with metalbeard too...

Soon, they all reached a hallway, where they rested. "What... The fuck-" " ** _Language!"_** Benny shouted, looking rather angry. Taylor just sighed. "Okay... So thats my power. What now?"


End file.
